L'enfer de la détention
by insondable
Summary: Malfoy est à Azkaban. Le pauvre, il ne semble pas trop aimer sa situation. Venez entendre ses gérémiades!


Note aucunement pertinente ou intéressante : C'est drôle, j'allais commencer à lire «How to deal with death» (que je vous conseille) quand soudain j'ai repensé à cette histoire que j'avais écrite il y a un bon moment déjà et que ma correctrice venait de me renvoyer il n'y a pas trop longtemps. Tout d'un coup j'ai décidé que là j'avais envie de la publier, malgré que je doute encore du fait que ce truc soit potable. Alors voilà, c'est comme ça que vous vous retrouvez avec la possibilité de lire la chose qui suit, que j'ai composée en pratiquant l'écriture automatique, si ça vous intéresse.

Disclaimer: Le perso qui parle, ainsi que ceux à qui il fait allusion, en plus du monde d'où il sont tirés, ne sont aucunement ma propriété (J'en tire donc pas un pennie!). Ils appartiennent à JKR et on lui en veut tous pour ça, lol. Mais on l'aime quand même parce que ça nous fait passer des moments géniaux! C'est si chouette HP.

Genre: Humour, ce n'est pas de la parodie. À ne pas confondre, c'est très différent! Sì sì, je vous assure.

Gros poutou à : On remercie tous bien fort, avec force d'applaudissements ( une ovation aussi, pourquoi pas. Allez, tout le monde debout! ) , ma super Bêta d'amour, j'ai nommé skyblack4 ! Je t'aime sky !

* * *

Mes cheveux sont gras. Ils pèsent lourd sur ma tête, même après que je les ai attachés avec une ficelle pour ne plus sentir leurs mouvements huileux. J'aurais du les laver ce matin. Ou hier. À moins que avant-hier ait été plus judicieux. 

Je pue. C'est répugnant, j'en viens à me dégoûter moi-même. C'est pathétique. JE suis pathétique, nuance! Ne pas me confondre avec le reste du monde, je suis unique, je ne fais jamais rien comme les autres.

Privilège ou malédiction ? Je porte mon choix sur le deuxième. Au point où j'en suis de toute façon je ne vois pas ce que ça change. J'aurais pu me répondre «orange», ça n'aurait rien amené de plus. Je me parle seul, je me réponds seul, et je ne m'écoute pas. Je crois que je vais arrêter, ça en devient risible. Mon existence est risible… hilarante même quand on y pense. Pourquoi ? Mais parce que.

Parce que je suis né. Parce que premièrement j'ai marché, mais seulement au devant des ennuis. Parce qu'ensuite j'ai parlé, pour ne dire que des bêtises. J'ai lu, les pires traités vantant le mal. J'ai écrit, des menaces à peine voilées. J'ai calculé comment tirer le plus profit des morts, dont j'avais aussi calculé la fin. J'ai fait plus qu'étudier l'histoire, j'ai participé à une nouvelle page de son livre. Si un jour on me cite dans un manuel scolaire, on y lira : Draco Malfoy, mangemort influent, ayant causé à lui seul une grande partie des échecs du clan du Bien.

Ou sinon ma photo se retrouvera dans le dictionnaire, illustrant le mot _imposteur_. Qui aurait cru voir un Malfoy pas prêt à se sacrifier pour sa cause ? Je parle du mal absolu, vous l'aurez deviné. Voldemort… en qui j'ai cru en mes jeunes années d'innocence. Enfin, si rêver de débarrasser la Terre des moldus peut être synonyme d'innocence.

Le fait est que j'ai cessé de coller à ses idées après un certain temps. Mais pas avant de recevoir la marque. Et j'ai continué à œuvrer de son côté, n'y croyant même plus, par peur de représailles douloureuses si je désertais. Pour aller où de toute façon ? Je n'aimais pas plus l'autre camp.

Enfin, tout ça pour dire qu'en bout de ligne, je suis sûr d'être connu à titre posthume. Quel honneur…

Et que dira ma pierre tombale ? Vont-ils oser apposer le traditionnel _R.I.P._ **(1)** ou n'aurais-je droit qu'à une croix en bois ? Franchement, je préfèrerais la seconde. Mais, en bon Serpentard que je suis, et tout Serpentard se doit d'être lâche, je ne ferais part de ma demande à personne, de peur qu'uniquement pour me contredire, on ne m'offre la première. Encore vaut mieux laisser le sort en décider, il fait si bien les choses. (sourire cynique)

Que d'ironie chez moi. En partant du principe ou les choses bien faites existent, fait hautement réfutable, ce n'est certainement pas le «sort» qui en sera responsable. L'humain est seul maître de sa destinée, et s'il ne la prend pas en main, les autres s'en chargeront à sa place. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir…

Mais ou en étais-je dans mon soliloque ? Ou monologue, qu'importe ce que diront les docteurs en littérature.

Ah oui! Mes cheveux… mon odeur… mon allure générale… ma personne en décrépitude. Il faut dire que le traitement d'Azkaban ne les réussit pas. Enfin, ne me réussit pas, je ne dois pas tomber dans le piège et parler de moi en me subdivisant ou en employant une autre personne que la première du singulier. Mon voisin de droite a fait ça et je peux certifier que ça ne l'a pas réussi. D'un autre côté, ce que je fais en ce moment n'est pas non plus totalement dénué de folie, je me parle quand même seul. Au moins ais-je la décence de le faire dans ma tête, et pas en m'injuriant à tue-tête comme mon voisin de gauche. C'est qu'il crie fort quand il s'y met. Heureusement, les détraqueurs ont beau avoir été abolis depuis la victoire du Survivant (et un Hourra pour lui !) , les goeliers n'en sont pas moins stricts quant à l'ordre établi, la discipline la plus pure, propre et nette.

Le syndrome de Stockholm, vous dîtes ? Ah non c'est vrai, je m'étais dis de ne plus m'adresser à moi-même. Donc, pour répondre à ma propre question, et bien non, je n'éprouve aucun sentiment positif à leur égard, pas le moindre sentiment d'attachement. Seulement je suis maître dans l'ironie...à l'instar de mon père, et de tous les autres Malfoy avant lui. Quel bon toutou je fus. Un Viva pour moi!

…

C'est parfois triste de n'avoir aucune foule pour vous acclamer. Mine de rien, ces lourdauds de Crabbe et Goyle vont finir par me manquer. Hum, deviendrais-je sentimental ? Intéressant ce que l'isolement pénitencier nous fait. Moi qui me croyais dénué de sentiments, me voici rassuré. (ricanement) Dieu, que j'aime l'ironie ! Si elle tenait cour quelque part, j'en ferais ma patrie!

N'empêche, je pue quand même. Je sais, j'en reviens toujours à ce fait, mais c'est qu'il m'obsède. On ne demande pas d'un jour à l'autre à quelqu'un qui a passé sa vie à mettre un point d'honneur à être bien mis, inattaquable dans son élégance, à vivre dans la crasse d'une cellule sombre et fétide. En fait, on ne lui demande jamais. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire ne devrait jamais, le fait que je sois ici confirme qu'ils ont osés.

Pfff, plus aucun respect pour les Sangs-Purs.

Ah, pardonnez, ça m'a échappé. Un vieux réflexe conditionné, par les bons soins de _Père_ (moue de dégoût). J'ai beau me soucier de ce précepte comme de ma dernière chaussette, qui trône trouée sur mon pied depuis un bon mois, je n'arrive pas à m'en départir tout à fait. Il me colle à la peau comme un parfum bon marché. Comme la puanteur que j'exulte présentement…

Oui bon passons, mon triste sort n'est pas des plus intéressant à ressasser. Je me demande s'ils vont finir par me libérer un jour ? Oui, parce que je n'ai pas été averti de la sentence. Je n'ai pas non plus suivi le déroulement du procès. Ou pénétré dans la salle d'audience, si audience il y eut. C'est tout dire, je n'ai pas été informé des charges qui pesaient contre moi. Elles ne sont pas dures à imaginer pour autant : meurtre, corruption… des accusations de cet acabit. Et que j'aie participé à mon procès n'aurait rien changé.

Premièrement, parce que les accusations se révélant fondées, je n'aurais pas démenti. Je me serais nui en quelque sorte. Pas que je crois que mon avocat ait plaidé en ma faveur non plus. Ça devait être un jeunot, à qui on a confié le dossier prétendument pour qu'il fasse ses preuves.

Ce qui amène le deuxième point ; le jeunot, déjà pas intéressé à défendre une cause comme la mienne, perdue d'avance, se consacra plutôt a étoffer ses autres affaires. En plus, quand on est jeune, on a la tête bourrée d'idéaux neufs. Défendre un mangemort, surtout un haut gradé, n'a pas du beaucoup l'inspirer dans sa tirade pour mon innocentement. (petit rire désabusé) Je le comprend le pauvre. Que je sorte indemne de mon «procès» l'aurait amené à défendre d'autres causes du genre, en plus de lui faire de la mauvaise publicité.

Parlant de publicité, ça m'amène au troisième point ; les médias. Je suis sûr qu'ils m'ont descendus en flèche. Quoique je n'étais déjà plus bien haut ces derniers temps.

Élément quatrième : le public. Lui non plus n'aurait pas aimé que je m'en sorte, surtout pas excité de la sorte par les médias. En fait, je crois que pour moi ils auraient été prêts à faire une entorse à leurs nouveaux concepts d'après guerre et à me faire subir le baiser du détraqueur.

Heureusement, Potter le vaillant, le Sauveur des opprimés, vint à ma rescousse ! Pas à la mienne précisément, mais bon, il veilla à ce que le ministère reste juste et impartial. Vu le procès que j'ai connu, on se demande s'il a bien fait de dépenser son énergie là-dedans.

Quand on parle du loup… cela m'amène au cinquième point : le ministère ! Car c'est lui le responsable de ce procès juste et équitable. Comme le café… aille, depuis quand ais-je dormis ? Bref, le ministère. C'est lui le responsable de ma pitoyable condition, c'est lui qui fait voter et appliquer les lois qui ont permis à ça de m'arriver.

Mais non je ne geins pas comme une écolière ! De quel droit insinuez-vous cela ? Ah non, ne pas me parler seul, ou à quelqu'un d'autre, peu importe il n'y a personne, ce n'est pas bon pour mon équilibre mental. Je dois veiller précieusement sur lui, c'est la seule chose qui me reste encore en état. Enfin presque. Disons qu'il est un peu grafigné.

Je m'en sors quand même bien mieux que mon voisin d'en face, qui lui fait la conversation avec les araignées qui ornent son plafond. Tiens, je n'y avais pas pensé, mais ça fait une excellente image­.

Une minute… ais-je moi aussi autant d'immondices octopodes ornant mon plafond ? Pas au figuré, j'entend, je parle bien de ma cellule. Stop! Ne plus penser à ces choses, c'est repoussant à m'en faire dresser les poils. Ne pas non plus penser aux autres vermines susceptibles d'habiter mon matelas. Ni à celles qui squattent mon «coin salle de bain». Ni… Stop! Ne plus penser, ça sera mieux. Au dodo… sur mon matelas… Stop!

* * *

**(1)** _Rest In Peace_ ou en Français _Repose En Paix_

Alors? Une suite? Si oui, dans quelle optique. Si non, ben ... ok debord.

Et puis maintenant je vous tiens et que vous avez fini de me lire, je vous prie d'aller voir l'autre texte que j'ai écrit ! Si vous l'avez lu aussi, coup de pub: les histoires qui sont dans mes favoris elles sont pas là pour rien, ce ne sont pas des merdes! Allez voir, vous ne regretterez pas! Pensez aussi à laisser une petite review à la fin de chaque lecture, ça fait toujours plaisir...


End file.
